Experiment - Johnlock
by silverwillow14
Summary: Sherlock convinces (more like forces) John to engage in a little 'experiment' of his...


Sherlock sat in his chair as he studied John, his eyes observing every inch of him. John continued to sit on the couch; even though he could feel the other man dissecting him with his eyes. He tried to ignore it, so he held up a newspaper in his hands, reading the article about Sherlock.

John turned a page of the newspaper nonchalantly. He focused on the words on the page, but Sherlock's stare was starting to get under his skin.

"Sherlock," John said, keeping his eyes on the paper. "Why do u keep staring at me?"

"Because I find your body fascinating." Sherlock said.

John blushed and lowered the newspaper to show his confusion. "What?"

"How interesting..." Sherlock said. "You blushed..."

This, of course, only made John's blush a deeper shade of red.

Sherlock smiled. "There it is again."

"Of course I would blush," John defended. "It was a random perverted statement!"

Sherlock moved across the room and sat next to John on the couch.

"W-What are you doing?" John asked, his face reddening.

Sherlock leaned towards John's face and poked his cheek. "There it is again." Sherlock said. "Now, why are you blushing?"

John's heart beat in his chest, the sound seeming to echo through the room. "T-That's because y-you're so close a-and it's making me uncomfortable." John stuttered.

"Interesting..." Sherlock said softly. "...I wonder what would happen if I did this..."

Sherlock leaned in closer to John and kissed him on the lips. John blushed a deep shade of red and his eyes widened. The paper fell out of his hands as Sherlock pushed him down on the couch.

Sherlock broke the kiss and loomed over John as he studied the deep, red blush on John's face. "Interesting," he said.

He then leaned down towards John and took another kiss.

This time, John closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, but he soon found himself kissing back passionately.

Suddenly, John felt something warm and wet slide across his bottom lip. John's eyes snapped open in surprise and he tried to push Sherlock away. "W-What was t-" He tried to say.

Sherlock cut off his sentence and shoved his tongue into John's warm mouth.

John tried to protest, but Sherlock held John down with his body.

Sherlock moved his tongue around John's mouth, exploring every crevice inside. John began to squirm. He _did_ need to breathe.

Sherlock broke the wet kiss and they both gasped for air. But Sherlock didn't waste any more time. He started unbuttoning John's shirt.

"S-Sherlock," John said, grabbing at his shirt. "What are you d-doing?!"

"This..." Sherlock responded. Sherlock unbuttoned the rest of John's shirt and started attacking his nipple.

John blushed and tried to push Sherlock's head away but Sherlock stayed glued to John's body. Sherlock slid his tongue over the nub and sucked lightly with his lips.

"Mhm," John moaned. John blushed and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Sherlock peered up at John. "How interesting..." Sherlock said softly. He moved down John's body and undid John's trousers, causing a shout of protest from John. "I wonder what other sounds I can get out of you if I do this..."

Sherlock pulled down John's underpants a little and took out his length. He then enclosed it between his hot lips.

"Nn...Sherlock...mm...don't...," John tried to say.

Sherlock sucked lightly as he felt John's anatomy harden between his lips. He sucked harder and dragged his teeth along it. John bucked his hips up so that Sherlock took him deeper into his mouth, causing John to moan and pant.

Sherlock removed his mouth from the erection and said, "Someone changed their mind about what they want, haven't they?"

"S-shut-mm!" John was suddenly cut off by that mouth attacking his anatomy again. Sherlock swirled his tongue around the length, receiving delicious moans from John in return.

"Sherlock...ha...I'm about to..." John moaned. Sherlock removed his mouth from the swelling erection and John whimpered at the loss.

Sherlock hurriedly removed John's trousers and tossed them on the floor.

"Sherlock?" John said after he managed to catch his breath. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing an experiment." Sherlock replied simply. "I'm going to take you."

John blinked in confusion, but then in surprise. "N-no!" He cried as Sherlock ripped off his underpants. "It won't work anyways. We're both guys!"

Sherlock took a bottle out of his pocket and squirted the contents into his fingers. "It will work, John." Sherlock replied. "Let's experiment, shall we?"

Sherlock then pressed his lips against John's roughly while simultaneously inserting one finger into John's entrance. John moved abruptly at the uncomfortable sensation while Sherlock worked his finger inside him.

"Cold..." John said between kisses.

"Then why don't you warm it up?" Sherlock replied, inserting another finger. Sherlock worked the ring of muscle; scissoring his fingers here and there to stretch it. He then inserted a third and stretched the entrance even further.

Suddenly, John gasped. To make sure he found it, Sherlock gave another stroke to the same place. John moaned loudly again and panted, "Th-there..."

"I guess I found your sweet spot, John." Sherlock said teasingly.

Sherlock removed his fingers and undid his trousers. He slid out his erection and lubricated it. Sherlock then took John's legs in his arms, placing them near his shoulders. Sherlock then slid slowly into John until he was fully sheathed inside the warm body.

John gasped at the pain and slid his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself.

"You alright?" Sherlock asked, concerned.

"Y-yes...I'm okay…," John panted.

Sherlock nodded in response and started to move out slowly. He then slammed back into John, causing said man to gasp in pain and pleasure for Sherlock had hit his sweet spot.

Sherlock moved out again and started to pick up a rhythm. He hit that bundle of nerves every time, causing John to see stars.

"Sherlock...faster!" John moaned, the pleasure overriding his normal rational thinking capabilities.

Sherlock did as he was told and started to pick up speed. He slammed into the body beneath him and delicious moans from both filled the room.

"John..." Sherlock moaned.

"Sherlock...ha...more...I'm about to..." John panted.

John suddenly arched his back in pleasure and let out a loud moan. Sherlock followed suit by moaning and collapsing on top of John. Sherlock kissed John roughly, both moaning into the kiss.

"That was a fun experiment." Sherlock said, giving a smirk.

"That was a messy experiment." John said, looking down at his chest that was covered messily in their experiment's end result.

"Then let's clean up in the shower together." Sherlock said smirking. "Maybe another experiment can be arranged."

The next day, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Sherlock yelled.

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and walked in with a tray full of tea.

"Good morning, boys." She said giving a nod to both who sat on the couch.

Mrs. Hudson served the tea, but then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Last night there were some strange noises." She said. "Did you boys hear them too?"

"Oh," Sherlock replied. "John and I were simply running some experiments. We might do some more tonight."

John turned a bright shade of red, but, like before, tried to hide it behind the newspaper.


End file.
